Air compressors and more specifically portable air compressor assemblies are often utilized at multiple job sites and/or at multiple locations around a single job site. Known air compressor assemblies are often configured to be carried or rolled to a desired job site or location within a job site. When moving between job sites or locations within the job site, it is often necessary to transport compressor accessories or components, such as hoses or nozzles, power tools which may be driven by the compressor and/or other suitable construction materials. Often different jobs require different tools. For example, roofers and carpenters may utilize several different types of nail guns depending upon the type of project on which they are working. Other skilled trades may utilize, for example, impact wrenches, paint sprayers or blowers.
U.S. Patent Published Application No. 2007/0122292 discloses an air compressor assembly that includes a support structure with a compressor mechanism, at least one fluid tank, a pair of wheels, and a handle attached thereto. The air compressor assembly is configured with the compressor mechanism having a perpendicular orientation relative to the at least one fluid tank so as to provide a relatively narrow assembly and to facilitate servicing and/or maintenance of the assembly. An accessory support plate can be attached to the top of the assembly to serve as a dolly.